Divine Spirit Soldiers - Book One: The Awakening
by Mico1REDRanger
Summary: 18 year old Genevieve Alexander was living a normal life until it was turned upside down when a mysterious man came into her life. Not every day one is told they're going to be a superhero and to battle dark forces of evil. She join forces with the other soldiers; Lexis, Charlie, Marian and Diana, to eliminate the threat that exist in their world.
1. Act I: Hope, The Soldier of Eternal Lite

"Your journey starts here,"

By Zeph

Act I.

BEEP…BEEP…BEEP

"All right, I'm up," said the figure groggily out loud bundled in sheets in a queen size bed. Eighteen years old Genevieve Alexander, Gene for short, sat up yawning and stretching trying to get the kinks out of her body. She looked around and finally gazes towards the alarm clock blaring out the bright LCD numbers. The clock read 8:00 night time, funny how someone wakes up at a time like this, but with her line of work, the bars and clubs begins their live entertainments late at night.

Now at eighteen, waiting for school to start and having a part time job that allows her to have a taste of her dream to be performing on stage under the spotlight singing out pop hits and songs as if they were her very own; although she still questions her life about who she is. All she knew that throughout her life; she has always been an orphan. She'll never forget how happy she was when she met the Alexander family. They were a lovely couple ad had problems conceiving a child, but that didn't stop them as they adopted Gene. Even thoug the Alexander wasn't her real parents, she loved them and always cherished them as if they were her real parents; unfortunately, her happily ever after ended that one fateful day.

It all started one day when Gene came home from school; exhausted from after school activities, she felt a good nap would do her good. Just as she closes her eyes, someone was knocking at the front door; more like banging at the front door. With a little sigh, she got up and checked to see Aunt Barbara and two detectives on the other side of the door, "Oh thank heavens you're all right" Aunt Barbara said hugging Gene frantically. "I'm fine Auntie Barbie, but what's going on?" Gene asked confusingly.

The two detectives steps in the house, "I'm Commissioner Dowson and this is Lt. Greenhouse, do your parents drive a 4 door XLZ crossover?" The Commissioner asked. "Uh yeah why what's happening?" Gene asked again. "Genevieve sweetie, a semi-truck ran passed the red light and hit your parents car, by the time the ambulance rushed them to the hospital, it was already too late," Aunt Barbara explained sadly. Gene went into a catatonic-like-state for a few minutes until she finally broke down when the two detectives departed. After the tragic death of her parents, Aunt Barbara immediately had full guardian until she reached the age of eighteen. Aunt Barbara never married and never gave birth to a child to raise her own, she would always say "Oh dear, don't you worry about me, I don't need a man in my life right now. All I need right now is just the life I was destined to live in, and you should too."

Gene shook off that memory; suddenly she became annoyed from his alarm clock as he reaches over and shuts it off; "Well Gene, it's not like you're work can get you ready" Gene said out loud to no one else as the screen fades to allow the opening theme to come on.

On the other side of town, Club Chic is the most popular gay club in Marina Bay located at Port Town. Gene felt that it is better to work at a gay club than working at a straight club; better customers and less guys to hit on her. Port Town is the hot spot of the nightlife events during the night and by day the marina is a peaceful and a relaxing place to shop the finest fashions, bed and bath products, fine cuisine dining. Club Chic's appeal is welcoming of all ages and crowds, who mingle on any given night. Another key to its success is the steady list of specials, offered on both alcohol and food. By far, the most popular alcohol special is the Thursday night "tea party," in which Marina's Passion Fusion iced teas are served in tall iced-tea glasses for $7 a glass from 9 p.m. until last call. There are specials and theme nights offered every night of the week, but the Thursday crowd is by far the most profitable for Club Chic. Gene not only works there as a bartender, she is also one of the members of the performing group called "Fashionistas" which is a mixture of drag queens and women who dreamed of performing on stage someday. It was pack that night; people dancing to hot tunes of today's hits while others at the bar ordering their drinks. Gene had on like a halter top that has the club's logo that fits perfectly on Gene's form, follow by black leather pants with turquoise accessories on. "Hey Gene," a short Latin girl shout over the music. "Hey, where were you guys? You were supposed to be here an hour ago," Gene responded to her friend Giselle along with his other two friends Jennifer and Angel. "Well Miss Thing here was taking her precious time getting ready," Jennifer said teasing Giselle. "You know you can't rush all this" Giselle retorted as she showed off her toned body. "Anyways come on, don't you have to get ready," Angel interrupted. "Yeah, three more minutes," Gene answered busying himself in serving the drinks to the people at the bar. "Well in that case 3 drinks on the house," Jennifer said. "Make that 4," a male customer added. Gene looked at the guy questionably, "Tonight is your lucky night," Gene replied. "Baby, you're my new favorite bartender," the Male customer complimented Gene. "Honey she won't be here for long," Angel said with pride. Gene shakes her head and chuckles at Angel's statement, "anyways why do you guys want me to quit this job so bad while I can get us all 4 in for free and the drinks are free as well," she stated. "Girl you know this is just a hobby for you, when you make it big, any clubs are going to let us in anyways," Jennifer said with excitement. "What is she going to make it as?" the male customer asked curiously. "You'll see soon enough," Gene responded as she gazes at the clock, "Times up," she said as she starts taking off her small apron heading towards the backstage follow by her friends to get ready. A figure stepped to the Dj booth, whispers in the Dj's ear and then walks off, "All right folks are y'all ready for some entertainment!" shouted the Dj getting the crowd pumped as everyone in the room roared with excitement. "Okay now, you all remember that at the end of each performances, a basket will be floating around, if you like the performance, put a tip into the basket," the Dj instructed, "And now from your local area, our sweetheart and our favorite, please welcome to the stage; one of our favorite Fashionistas; Genevieve."

The lights turns out for a few minutes as three figures enters the stage. Their backs were towards the crowd as the beat of the song began. The figure in the middle, which happens to be Gene dressed in a black like cat-suit with white thigh high boots, white half fingerless gloves and a hot pink belt, as she turns and gives a pose with hands on waist as she begins to sing.

"Hum, hum, hum, hum…

…Hum, hum, hum, hum…"

Gene looks up to the crowd and starts singing.

"…Everybody knows, everybody knows…

…that I'm coming for you, tough…

…I'm coming for you, tough…

…Everybody knows, everybody knows…

…that I'm coming for you, tough…

…I'm coming for you, tough…

Gene walks in rhythm with the music continuing to sing.

"…Are you scared, don't you run now, welcome to the funhouse…

…Toss my emotions so here's the commotion, oh…

…Feels good to hold the knife, cut me out just right…

…Revenge and a kiss cos, baby, I'm a snitch…"

Walks around the crowd while coming back up to the stage meeting with the backup dancers

"…Hush, hush, hush…

…You know I'm coming for you, tough, tough, tough…

…I need your world in a rush, rush, rush…

…You better take cover, there's a quiet storm…"

Gene and her backup dancers start dancing into the chorus.

"…Hush, hush, hush…

…You know I'm coming for you, tough, tough, tough…

…I need your world in a rush, rush, rush…"

…You better take cover, there's a quiet storm"

The doors of the entrance open as a guy in his mid-thirties steps inside.

He walked to the bar ordered a drink while scanning the room as Gene continues her performance.

"(Bridge)… Don't you say one more thing to me…

…Won't you shut it up, you can't explain…"

Gene coming back to the stage for the finale

"…Hush, hush, hush (Ha-ha-hush)…

…You know I'm coming for you, tough, tough, tough (ta-ta-tough)…

…I need your world in a rush, rush; rush (I Do)…

…You better take cover, there's a quiet storm (Ooh, ah)…"

Gene starts her final routine with her back up dancer

"…Hush, hush, hush…

…You know I'm coming for you, tough, tough, tough (Tough, tough)…

…I need your world in a rush, rush, rush…

…You better take cover, there's a quiet storm…

…Hush, hush, hush (Hush)…

…You know I'm coming for you, tough, tough, tough (I need you in a rush)…

…I need your world in a rush, rush, rush…

…You better take cover, there's a quiet storm (Quiet storm)…

…Hush, hush, hush (Hush)…

…You know I'm coming for you, tough, tough, tough…

…I need your world in a rush, rush, rush…

…You better take cover, there's a quiet storm…"

The crowd roared with a huge amount of applause as Gene and the two backup dancers bowed and left the stage. Later that night, Gene walked out of the club with her friends and gone their separate ways. As she walked by an alley, she started to hear some rustling noise coming from the alley. She retraced her steps and took a peak around the corner. There she sees four figures beating a man in his mid-thirties, "HEY, CUT IT OUT!" she yelled out as she comes in to help the man on the ground. The four figure stops and looks at Gene with their eerie red gleaming eyes and looks even more horrifying. Walking like those zombies in a horror film, they start coming towards Gene. With all her strength she charged all at once knocking the zombie-like figures down to the ground, grabbed the man's hand and rushed out the alley. They both kept running and running until they were the only two. She was going to say something to the man to see if she was okay but before he can, the man was gone. "What a weird night, maybe a little sleep would do it Gene," she thought out loud to no one. As she walked away to her car, the same man appeared again watching Gene leave.

In a faraway place, in a different dimension stands the Forbidden Fortress as lightning strikes the land. A slim male figure walked into a room with poorly lit candles as shadows dances every wall and corners of the room, "I, Genesis is ready to serve you my queen," the male figure said. A pale hoary hands resting against the arm rest of the throne made a circular motion as if casting a spell as an orb reveals earth, "Such full of life, so many beautiful things," the soft female voice whispers hoarsely. The figure gazing inside the orb, watching every living thing on earth "such life force, I need such life force to restore my beauty once more, dear Genesis, I am granting you this task, do you accept?" The male figure who revealed himself as Genesis bowed down to the mystery figure, "yes my queen I shall get started." As Genesis disappeared, a pale hoary face was still gazing at the orb and suddenly began to smile mischievously.

Gene was standing right next to a corpse and looked up as a huge horrific figure came out of the sky reaching out to her. Before the figure did anything to her, she woke up in panicking, "God, I got to stop dreaming like this," she said catching her breath. Just then, her cell phone starting ringing as she jumped a little and gave a little sigh, "No more hot cocoa at night Gene," she said groggily as she picked up her phone, "Hello." "Good morning sleepy head, time to get up," a female voice came from the cell phone with full of energy. "Ugh, you suck you know that, what time is it anyways," she retorted as she glanced at her alarm clock.

"The time is to get your butt off from the bed and come visit your friends, we got shopping to do girl," the female voice responded sarcastically. "Oh Angel, sarcasm doesn't really suit you," she responded back with a hint of sarcasm of her own. "Why thank you, now come on get up and get ready; I'll be there in 10 minutes," Angel said as she hanged up. 10 minutes passed and as promised, Angel barged inside Gene's apartment without even knocking. "Good morning to you too, do please make yourself welcome" Gene said sarcastically shaking her head. "Oh sweetie, didn't you know, sarcasm doesn't really suit you," Angel retorted the same way Gene did earlier. Gene grabbed her keys and bag and headed off with Angel and drove off to the mall.

The two met up with their friends Jennifer and Giselle at the Central Plaza close to the Marina Bay International Airport waiting to be seated at a restaurant called "Jacque's" located on Bay Street outside of the food court. Angel, Jennifer, and Giselle were there when Gene's adopted parents passed away 2 years ago and the horrible break up from a guy name Luca, the senior star quarterback who was caught cheating during prom night during at the prom itself with the head cheerleader, "So good job on last night's performance I never heard that song before, is it new?" one of Gene's friends Jennifer asked with excitement. "Thank you, um not that I know of, I mean it's new to me," he explained. Just then a young male server walked past their table and winks at Gene as he looked away blushing still watching the young male server walked away. "How do you do it?" Angel asked with curiosity. "What?" Gene replied while still trying to hide his blush. "You should definitely go for it sweetie," Giselle encouraged. "You think I should ask him?" She asked. Before his friends could response someone else did, "What makes you think he's your type," said a deep manly voice. Gene and her friends looked over and saw a quite attractive guy wearing a suit that makes him look like a model from a magazine. "Oh it's you again, why don't you go back to where you came from," Gene retorted. "In case you forgot cupcake, everyone is allowed here," the guy responded back. "A wise ass I see, not very attractive," Gene said sarcastically. "But you might want to take a look again at your fella," the guy replied as he pointed towards the guy openly flirting with a girl and laughed as he walked out the restaurant. "That jerk," she said under gritted teeth. "He is cute though," Jennifer responded. "How do you know him anyways?" Giselle asked. "Well funny story, my Aunt introduce us through her friends and well from the way he talked was very snobbish and his ego boost really hit a nerve" she explain. "Anyways, let's go to the new jewelry store that just opened and get this, they are giving 90% off of everything," Angel said excitedly. "What! What are we waiting for? Let's go" Gene exclaims as she ate the remaining bites of her food and off they went to the jewelry store laughing at Gene.

"Hearts Desire" just opened a few days ago and was showing a huge 90% off sign as a woman directing everyone into the store. "Oh my god, look at the diamond," said one of the customers. "Rubies, so gorgeous," another customer commented. "Hello and welcome to Hearts Desire, try on some of the finest jewelry," the woman at the entrance said. "Oh I don't know; oh my god is that the Aphrodite Mother of Pearl necklace," Gene suddenly outburst. . From the tone of the woman's voice that she doesn't know what she is talking about "Why yes it is and today is only for $20.00," said the lady "$20," All three shocked as a huge woman knocked the three out of the way. "That is mine" said the huge woman as a huge crowd starts coming towards the diamond necklace with pearls surrounding it, "It's not worth it anymore, I'm heading home guys, see you later," Gene said with a pout. She hugs her friends and went off to go home while her friends continues to browse.

As Gene left the mall, back at the store, the woman was looking around as the customers tries on necklaces, rings and bracelets, "Yes, wear all the jewelry you want as I steal your life force," the lady said in thought. Genesis appears dressed like the sales woman stood by her, "Good job La Dolce, with this amount of life force, the queen shall have her beauty again," Genesis said menacing. "Yes milord," La Dolce said in thought with an evil she observes everyone's life force is starting to drain away as the customers starts collapsing including Gene's friends except Angel.

After the trip to the mall, Gene entered her apartment and decided to sit on a small sofa letting out a huge sigh. "My goodness that felt good, now for a quick nap," she thought out loud as she quickly fell asleep, but was suddenly interrupting from a knock coming from her door and got up lazily, went to the door and open without looking in the peephole. "Hello," she responded. She looks left and then right of the hall as she shrugged as she figure maybe it was some kids making a prank and closed the door. When she turned around the man from the other night was standing in the middle of the room, "My god, how'd you get in here?" she asked while holding her chest as if having a heart attack. "My senses told me you're the one, but I'm not sure why," the middle age man said looking rather confuse. "I'm sorry? Look, I don't know who you are or why you're here but I'm not doing anything for you and you need to leave," Gene threatened the guy. "Not sure what you're thinking about, but it's really important," the middle age man said to Gene worriedly. She looked at the guy observing her. She held the door open allowing the guy to come in, gave a quick sigh and sat down on the small sofa as the middle age man sat opposite of Gene. "Oh I'm sorry, would you like some water or tea?" she offered. "Not right now thank you," the man replied. A very awkward silence came between the two, "So… what's your name? If you're here to sell some products, this apartment building has a no soliciting policy," she stated as she heard that 100 times before. "Oh right; my name is Zeph and I'm here on a mission," the guy explained. "And what is your mission exactly?" she asked still confused. "Well, I was sent here to find the solder of the light, she is the leader of the spirit soldiers of Lyranthium," the man explained his purpose, "and somehow I sensed that you are the chosen one." Gene looked at the man as if he has lost it completely, "You have got to be kidding me," she laughed. "I'm sorry, why would I be "kidding" about this?" Zeph asked confused. "It's ridiculous; you sound like you came from an anime cartoon," Gene said sarcastically. "I'm sorry kiddo, but this is real life; innocent lives are at stake here" Zeph said in a serious tone. Just then Zeph wave his hand towards the TV projected what's happening. "What the…how did you do that? Angel, what's happening?" Gene asked worriedly. "No time to explain, those people and your friends are already under attack," Zeph explained. "Please make me believe you then," Gene challenged Zeph hoping he wasn't bluffing. As Zeph snapped his fingers as a pendant appeared on Gene's lap that made her leaped off from the couch. "If you believe me than raise up that pendant and chant out this phrase, divine spirit shine on," Zeph instructed. Gene closed her eyes she raised up the pendant in the air and began to say the chant, "Um okay, divine spirit shine on?" She opened her eyes and noticed nothing happened, "try it again," Zeph said. She said the chant but nothing is happening, she began to panic, "What was I supposed to do?" Gene worried. "You must say the phrase from your heart, don't think about it, concentrate, remember your friends are in danger," Zeph advised with amount of frustration in his tone. "My friends, they have stuck by me ever since that day, I won't allow someone hurt my friends, I won't allow it," she thought. Just then she rose up the pendant in the air once again with a warm feeling starts flowing through her body, "I won't allow it; divine spirit, shine on!" she chanted once again.

In a flash Gene was transformed into a female warrior; her hair is now blonde, wearing a pink and white suit with gold trimmings that fits like a glove on her body with her pendant attached to the suit, knee length boots, a white glove with a turquoise gem attach to it. She open her eyes and gazes at a mirror on the wall and gave a little shriek, "What did you do to me?" Gene said in shocked. "You were transformed into the legendary warrior Celeste, she is the soldier of eternal light; also the leader of the Divine Spirit Soldiers" Zeph explain. "SO CUTE! Can't wait until I show this to my friends, they are going to freak," Gene said excitedly. "No time, your friends are still in danger," Zeph responded interrupting Gene's excitement. Gene gave a slight nod, jumped out of the window and start running towards the mall, "Don't worry guys, I'm coming to save you," she said in thought.

Once she arrived, all the mall shoppers were passed out; Gene searches everywhere until she heard a scream from a distance, "Please let me go," Angel begged desperately trying to release from the monsters grip. La Dolce revealed her true self; dress in a sleeveless kimono with horrific makeup, "No one will save you now," La Dolce remarked menacingly. "Let her go," a female voice said forcefully as La Dolce looked away and saw a girl in a warrior outfit. "How dare you use beautiful jewelry into trapping energy, I won't allow it," the female superhero stated. "And who you might be?" She asked the girl as the creature releases Angel. "The divine power of the eternal light, I am Hope" The girl said introducing herself as she poses.

La Dolce dodge towards Hope as they punched, kicked, blocked every moves they threw at each other. Just as they stopped, La Dolce started waking up the mall shoppers, "Yes, go and attack this intruder," La Dolce demanded. One by one in a catatonic-like-state the mall shoppers inch their way towards Hope, "Stay back, I don't want to hurt you" she said more determined.

A small golden aura surrounds the mall shoppers allowing each one to fall back unconsciously, "Hope take care of this fiend, I got everything under control," Zeph said. Just than a sword magically appeared out of the gem of her right hand glove, "Come on clown, bring the best you got," Hope challenged as she grinned wickedly. "That's La Dolce, HYAAA" the monster growls.

The creature rushes to Hope as they continued to fight with their weapons. La Dolce starts getting tired as Hope ran towards her and flips over her still in midair, "Crescent sword beam emission!" Hope shouted as she releases a light blast from her sword as she slice through the air as La Dolce split in half turning into dust, "NO!" La Dolce screamed as she was turned to dust. "Hyah to you too!" Hope retorted. Everyone at the mall including Gene's friends became conscious and looked around figuring out what just happened; Hope was hiding in a corner watching her friends waking up and leaves the area.

The next day during the afternoon, Gene and her friends sat back at her apartment pool area just killing some time, "Oh my god, I had this dream that the mall was under attack and a female superhero defeated a monster," Jennifer said with excitement. "No way, me and Angel had the same dream, that girl looked so pretty and that outfit was so cute, something Gene would wear," Giselle said having Gene sticking out her tongue at her. "I heard that new jewelry store closed down, man only for few days, must have been bankrupt or something," Angel explained. Gene just kept starring at her friend's filled relief that they're okay.

Few hours after the fight between the creature, Gene, who changed back into her normal clothes, entered a business building located in the middle of Downtown Marina Bay with Zeph, "Gene, I have never been so proud of anyone; but what you did today, I must say congrats on your first victory. I must warn you though; it gets tougher from here on out," he explains with cautious. "Well now these days, a girl my age wouldn't dream of one day is saving the world," she replied. "I know it's a lot to take, where I come from, men, women, girls and boys dreams of becoming fighters, but I'll tell you more later on," Zeph said.

They walked into the elevator and went to the top floor. Once they entered, Gene has never seen such elegant the office is; the pearl white walls matches the floor, elegant glass coffee tables and a desk, "oh my god, what is this place?" Gene asked both shock and filled with excitement. "You like it huh? This is where we will be meeting from now on for mission briefings," Zeph explains. "But will this place be discovered?" Gene asked worriedly. "Not exactly; there is a spell that will help us fly under the evil forces radar, sort of speak; besides this place is not just our home base; welcome to "Divine Fashion Magazine" fashion editor Genevieve Alexander" Zeph explains excitedly with his arms spread. "Wow, I don't know what to say," Gene responds in shock. Zeph suddenly became serious, "Gene, from this point on, we have to locate the others and bring this evil forces down, are you ready?" Zeph explains firmly. Gene was looking outside as cars passes by the highway just outside. This world, this town, my home, someone wants to destroy it; I won't allow that to happen, she turned to Zeph who looks at her in concern, "Yes, I'm ready," she said to Zeph with confidence. "Gene, from now on your journey starts now," Zeph said in excitement.

Gene gave a reassuring smile shaking out of her thoughts as she continues looking at her friends having fun splashing in the water and then gazes up in the sky, watching the sun almost setting

"I wonder what's in store for tomorrow" Gene gave her final thought before she jumped in the pool playing along with her friends as the screen fades to black.


	2. Act II: The Masquerade Ball

Act II. The Masquerade Ball

At the forbidden fortress, the lone figure sitting in her throne gazing at her crystal ball looking over at earth. Genesis walks through the big double doors, "Genesis reporting milady," he announces. In the dim light, the hands that's once had an ancient appearance reveals almost as if time is reversing the aging process as the hand almost look younger than it was before, "Tell me Genesis, why hasn't this beautiful world is under my grasp?" the queen questions him. "We had ran some complications, but if you allow me to explain," Genesis responds before he was cut off by the queen. "What, you imbocile, I ask you to do a simple task and this is how present to me," the queen snaps as the sound of lightening scattered the land outside. The queen sat back down on her thrown almost as if her energy was drained with her hand covering her face trying to stay calm, "My plan was almost complete milady, but there is this spirit soldier that ruined my plan," Genesis explains. The queen looks up uncovering her face, "what did you say?" the queen asked. "There was a spirit soldier that destroyed my latest creation," Genesis repeated. "Spirit soldier huh; so, for millennium years my sworn enemy has been reincarnated," the queen thought out loud. "Uh, milady?" Genesis asked confused. "Continue what you're doing and bring me more energy, now!" the queen commanded as the screen fades allowing the opening theme to come on.

Gene was in her office, just starting her first day as Fashion Editor of Divine Fashion Magazine. The phones were ringing off the hook ever since the grand opening of the company. "Where is Zeph when you need him?" she wonders as she pinch the bridge of her nose trying to fix the error that was spotted on one of the articles the team were working on. She hanged up the phone and start walking out of the office as if hunting her prey. The doors to the meeting room opens and out came Zeph and a few staff members that looks like they just got done from a meeting, "We'll pick up from where we left off tomorrow," Zeph stated at the staff. "Zeph!" Gene called out almost shouting his name. Zeph looked towards Gene and made a dash to his office as she quickly tries to catch up with him, "We need to talk," she said. "We do, about what?" Zeph pretended to be curious. "Do I look like a secretary to you, or a personal assistant? The phone has been ringing off the hook and I'm trying to call the creative department about an error I have found," Gene explains. "Okay, calm down and relax, yes I have notice that and I'm about to start giving out interviews for the personal assistant position; in other news, I need you to close the door," Zeph respond. Gene huffs, forgetting that he meant the other part of her daily life as a super hero as she walks over the door and locks it as the lights were shut off, "locked and secured," Gene stated. Also the blinds shuts automatically as if blocking from the outside. In the center of the room a huge crystal globe comes up from the ground. Zeph steps in front of it and wave his hand as the globe reveals an image of a sign being displayed, "There appears to be a masquerade ball that is happening tonight, with this many quests, something tells me whatever happened at the mall will happen again tonight at this ball," he explains. "So basically we need to figure out how to get in without being noticed; I think I have an idea," Gene insisted. Gene went to the door as the crystal globe starts descending to the floor as the lights were turned back on and the window blinds opens, "Where you going?" Zeph questions. Gene turns back to him, "I'm going to shop for a dress," she answers. Zeph throws something at Gene, "what's this?" she asked. Zeph walks up to her, "no need to buy a dress; at this time it will be too late, this device will allow to disguise yourself," Zeph explains. She looks at the mirror compact expecting it, "Actually I have an idea, but I need a few things; I'll use this for another time wish me luck," Gene said as she exits the office leaving Zeph curious.

A tall seductive figure walked in the middle of a grand ball room and as the figure stopped walking as Genesis appears in front of the figure, "Belladonna, is everything ready for tonight?" he asked. The figure looks up appears wearing a fancy Dama mask, a Venetian carnival masks that is simple and elegant, "Yes milord, this masquerade ball will be the greatest plan I have ever created; whoever wears these masks, these masks will drain all life force from all the guests," the masked figure explains. Genesis grin wickedly, "Good, nothing will get in the way to restore my queen's powers," he said.

Jennifer, Giselle and Angel all showed up at Gene's apartment after receiving an important text message from their friend, "What's wrong Gene?" Jennifer asked worried. Gene just finished making tea as she sat down the tray, "Everything is fine, although I have a favor from you guys," she explains. "What can we do to help?" Angel questions. "Okay Zeph was invited to the masquerade ball that is going on downtown, he can't go so he asked me to fill in; so I am wondering if you guys would like to go?" Gene offers. The three girls gasps with excitement, "We be honored," Angel said. "Oh my god, I can finally wear that dress I have been dying to wear and now I have the chance!" Giselle exclaims. "Oh yeah, we're going to be the hottest looks at the ball," Jennifer stated. "There is only one problem girls," Gene pointed out. The three stopped celebrating and looks at Gene curiously, "I don't have a dress," Gene said sadly. "What are you going to do? We only have four hours until the ball and all the ladies that's going to be at the ball probably be wearing the same dress, and all the shops can only book appointments ahead of time," Angel explained. A look of determination was shown on Gene's face as she stands up grabbing her keys, "I got an idea, we still have time to go to the fabric store," Gene explain. "What for?" Giselle wonders. "Come on girls, I have a dress to make," Gene said.

The girls stops by at a fabric store searching throughout the entire store looking for the right material, "How about this?" Giselle ask holding out a thick looking fabric. Gene shakes her head no knowing the fabric would be too heavy, "how about this one?" Angel spoke holding a shiny stretchy fabric. Gene shakes her head no thinking the fabric looks too costume. Jennifer searched and searched until she found a soft pink chiffon fabric, "Girls!" she called out. Gene, Giselle and Angel went to check on Jennifer, "Will this do?" Jennifer questions. The three smiled and decided to take the fabric along with a matching color silk fabric. Gene checked out all the materials she needed as she went out the store with her friends to head back to Gene's apartment.

Upon arriving Gene's apartment, Gene taken out her sewing machine, follow by other items she needs, "All right ladies, we now have three hours until the ball," Gene reminded. "I'll make our masks," Angel suggested. "I can style our wigs," Giselle pitched in. The girls starts working on each project they assigned for themselves. Gene looks up and saw Jennifer down in the dumps looking outside from the balcony. She stops what she was doing and walks over to her friend, "hey why the long face?" Gene asked concern. Jennifer shaking her head, "Just thinking silly, you all have the creativity and I have nothing," she explains. Gene hugs her friend, "Hey you picked the perfect fabric for my dress, if you haven't found it, I would have nothing right now," Gene reassures her. Gene went back to work on her dress as Jennifer thought of fixing everyone tea. Two hours have passed, the wigs are done and styled how Giselle wanted them to be and Angel have style each mask to match their dresses. Finally, Gene has finished the dress, "Oh wow, that is gorgeous Gene, you'll be the belle of the ball," Angel commented. Gene smile slowly fades to a frown, "What's wrong, don't you like it?" Giselle asked concern. Gene gave a small smile, "No it's perfect, I just don't have shoes to match it," she explained. The girls sighs sadly feeling so close to achieving the perfect dress for Gene. Suddenly, Jennifer had an idea, "I'll be right back," she stated and walks out the apartment. The three looked at each other confused wondering what Jennifer is up to. Jennifer returns with a box containing the shoes she have thought about, "I was supposed to wear this on my wedding day before you know what happen," she explains as she hands the shoe box to Gene. The girls gather around Gene as she opens the box, "Wow, that's beautiful," Angel commented. Inside the box were a gold three inch strap on shoe with crystals on the straps, "Thank you Jennifer, but what are you going to wear?" Gene wonders. Jennifer walks out the hall and grab more boxes, "I found these shoes for each of us to complete our looks," Jennifer explains gleefully. The girls screams excitedly, "Come on girls, we need to get ready, the ball is in thirty minutes," Giselle stated excitedly.

At the masquerade ball, all the guests were having a great time; as the guests dressed up to the finest gowns they could possibly find. Some of the guests brought their own masks and some were issued a mask from the serving maidens handing out to the ones who didn't brought one to the ball. Gene and the girls have arrived just in time with their wigs on right and the masks fits like a glove on their faces, "All right ladies, we are here; let's rock this place," Giselle stated. "I don't know I'm a little nervous, what if everyone won't like my dress?" Gene worries. "Don't worry girl, your dress will be the talk of the town tonight; now let's get us a man and dance until our feet hurts," Jennifer said simply cheering up Gene.

They all revealed their dresses as each one compliments each girl. Giselle with a light butter yellow dress complimenting her skin tone with her matching mask as she walks down to the bottom of the stairs. Angel had on a spearmint green Grecian dress compliment her fiery red hair and her mask with a darker green. Jennifer's dress was a soft lavender empire waistline dress and her mask with the same color complimenting her eyes. The three girls were all at the bottom of the stairs when they notice the whole room stopped what they were doing looking at the new arrivals, "Why are they staring at us?" Angel wonders. "Because we look amazing in our dresses," Giselle replied fixing herself trying to look presentable. Jennifer taps both on Giselle's and Angel's shoulder as they follow the guest's gaze towards the top of the stairs, "Maybe it's not us they're look at," she states. Up on the top of the stairs, Gene's look made her look like she came out from a story book; her hair gold like the sun, although she's wearing a wig. Her mask appears white, but also have accents of pinks and gold; her dress had a modern take of what a princess dress would look like as it cascades down past her ankle at the back and a little short above the ankle at the front. The way she cascades down the stairs as if she was floating as few of the gentleman sighs and gasp at such beauty, "I'm guessing this is a mission complete?" Gene teases as her friends nodded and laughs with her as the ball continues on.

The girls were having a lovely time as they were whisked off on the dance floor dancing with their partners. Gene was looking at her friends having a good time wondering why haven't anyone asked her yet? Just than a rather attractive man came up to her, "Are you here by yourself?" asked the man. "Um no I'm here with my friends, but they are dancing at the moment," she replies. "You are beautiful; let's say we get out of here? I have a room booked down below and you can have your wicked ways with me; you know you want to punish me, spanking me with a whip I have in my room" the man suggest. Gene almost threw up a bit in her mouth, "Uh, um I'll pass but I'm sure that lovely woman would love to do all that for you," Gene suggested grossly as she looks at the host of the ball wearing a rather too revealing dress showing way too much cleavage and the slit of her dress were too high.

Gene quickly walked out of the terrace for some fresh air gazing out the moon and stars, "rough night?" asked a deep manly voice. Gene turned around and find a guy, that almost look like he came out of a fantasy movie wearing almost knight like armor; almost in a way matching her very own outfit, "Uh yeah, just feeling a bit dizzy," she blushed. The masked figure walked to her, "it's a beautiful night," Gene commented. "I agree," the guy said not looking at the stars, but at Gene herself. Gene blushes as she took the hint what the mysterious guy meant, "Why you here by yourself, shouldn't you be dancing?" the mystery man wonders. "Too many creeps in there to be honest," she responds truthfully. "Well I'm not a creep as you say, may I have this dance?" the mystery man offers his hand. Gene look at his hand and then stare into his blue eyes and took his hand having the feeling of being safe in his gaze.

The two enters back inside and starts to dance like in a fairy tale, they twirled and followed the melody of the song. As Gene dances, her dress flows perfect to the music; a smile appear on her face, "You know, I have a feeling I met you before," the mystery man stated. "Oh we have? Well guarantee we might have or not, I mean there's probably thousands of people here so possibly we had," Gene rambles. The man laughed at her nervousness, "You sure talk a lot," he stated. "I'm like this when I'm nervous," she answer. The man twirls Gene in time tune with the music, "Do I make you nervous?" the man wonders with a grin. Gene blushes, "Pfft, me nervous, with you nah," she fumbles her words. As she starts beating herself up in her head, she notice then they were the only two dancing as the music continues to play, "Everyone is staring at us," she stated. "They are? Well I guess they just never seen such beautiful creature before in their lives in mere minutes," the man explains causing Gene to blush even more red. "You're not going to sing are you?" Gene questions the man but wish she took it back as the man laughs.

The music has stopped at the hostess of the ball stood on stage as everyone claps, "Thank you all for coming to my fabulous masquerade ball," the woman that Gene pointed at awhile go stated. Suddenly, Gene senses a bad energy close by as she sees her pendant dimly glows letting her know that danger is close by; the woman on stage went from smiling and then became serious, "Now I'm afraid I have to take away all your life force," she stated. Just then one guest, follow by another starts falling to the ground. The only ones standing are the ones that didn't take the masks from the servants, "my pets, get the remaining guests and steal their life force for our queen," the woman demands. The whole room starts to panic as all the guests' starts running in opposite directions as it cause the mystery man and Gene to separate. Gene was pushed so far, she ended at the terrace. Gene moved out of the way in time for a mob of guests running by. Just then, she was pushed over the ledge holding her dear life, "Someone please help me!" she shouted. She can feel herself slipping from the ledge and just as she about to fall, the mystery man got to her in time, "Don't worry I got you!" the man exclaim. Just than the man too was pushed over the ledge as both Gene and the mystery man falling. The mystery man maneuvered himself so Gene wouldn't be under him as he successfully grabs a branch from a tree as he slowly lowers the branch touching the ground letting Gene go, "Are you okay?" he asked. Gene nodded letting the man know she's find. The man never let go of the branch as he catapult himself up to the top floor where the ball was held. Gene looks around making sure no one was near, "Ruining a special night, I won't allow it," she stated.

She held up her pendant in the air, "divine spirit shine on!" she chanted in a flash Gene was transforming into Hope. In the transformation, her black hair was shown but now it was turned to blonde, as her pink and white suit with gold trimmings also appears; follow by her knee length boots, a white glove as her transformation was complete. She jumps up to grab the tree branch just like the mystery man did and catapult herself to the top floor.

Inside the ball room what's left of the guests and Gene's friends were huddled in a corner trapped by Belladonna and her minions, "Don't worry, this won't hurt a bit," she said. Just then the lights were turned off except the lights from the chandelier and the walls were lit and the doors were flung opened as Hope appears from the terrace, "Inviting guests on a romantic event to capture their life force is totally uncool, I will not allow you to ruin such a romantic event," she stated. Belladonna steps forward, "Who are you and how dare you meddle with my plan," she exclaim. Hope withdrew her sword out from the gem of her glove pointing it to Belladonna, "the divine power of eternal light, I am the spirit soldier Hope and I come here to vanquish you," she stated follow by a pose.

Belladonna just smirks and then dashes towards Hope as they start to fight head on. The action between the two were intense as they both parried and strike at each other blocking each other moves. Belladonna held up her hands as her nails grew to nine inches and starts throwing her nails, but Hope dodges every needles that's being thrown. Hope jumps in the air as she held out both hands in front of her as a ball of light appears, "Light ball projection!" she called out as she launches a sphere of light aiming towards Belladonna, but she missed as Belladonna dodged from the attack.

Hope was hit hard as she slams against the wall; Belladonna reveals her nine inch needles again and throws it to Hope as the needles held her up against the wall, "go my pets, deal with her while I gather more life force from our queen," she commands. There wasn't any good breaking free as Belladonna's minions approaches to her. Just then, the group of minions were hit back as the mysterious man appeared in front of her; protecting her from the minions. He turns to Hope as he unhooks the needles allowing Hope to be free, "Are you all right," he asked. Hope blushes, "Um, uh yeah I'm fine thanks, we must get to that witch before she lands a hand on those people," Hope explained. "I'll distract these fiends; use this rope to swing yourself to there," the mystery man suggested. Hope grabs onto the rope and swings herself up in the air as the mystery man starts fighting Belladonna's minions. Hope let's go of the rope flipping over Belladonna as she allowed herself to stand in front of the group of guests as she blocks with her sword, "I'm not done with you yet," she sneered and starts to attack Belladonna.

The two continued on fighting each other, Hope ducks, blocks and strikes at Belladonna, but she tries to maneuver herself trying not to get slashed by Belladonna's nails. The two were at a standoff as Belladonna was using full force almost have Hope down to her knees. She swung her free hand almost strikes Hope but was stopped by the mystery man. The three untangled each other as it was two against one.

Hope and the mystery man took turns attacking Belladonna, but failed as each move were blocked, "Ha, not even you two can defeat me," she laughs. The mystery man ran up to Belladonna but she blocked herself as if getting ready for the man's attack. The mystery man flipped over Belladonna and slash at her, as her once long nails were cut off, "What have you done to my beautiful nails!" She shrieks. "Hope, now is your chance!" the mystery man called out. Hope deposits her sword back into the gem of her glove magically as a bow appears as she grabs to the bow. She points and aims to Belladonna as she calmly wait for the right time to shoot at Belladonna, "Light bolt projection blast!" she shouts as she releases a low powered projectiles of light almost like the shape of an arrow as the arrow have penetrated Belladonna chest, "No, this can't be!" she cries out. Hope starts running to Belladonna as her bow deposits back into the gem of her glove as her sword reappears. She jumps in the air flipping over Belladonna as her sword releases a light beam, "Crescent sword beam emission!" Hope shouts as she strikes at Belladonna. Hope landed gracefully as Belladonna dissipates slowly; she notice all the guest is still knocked out. The mystery man stood next to her, "Look in that crystal ball above us, that must be where she kept all the life force," he pointed out. The beam appears from Hope's sword as she sends a wave towards the ball destroy it. The life force was returned to all the guest, "Good job tonight," the mystery man said. They both notice the guests starts to wake up; Hope saw the man walking towards the terrace, "wait what is your name, I didn't get a chance to say thank you," she pointed out. "I'm Amras and don't worry I'll be around when you need me," the mystery man said as he held up Hope's hand and kisses it leaving her blushing.

All the guests were leaving the building, Giselle, Jennifer and Angel were waiting for Gene to show up, "Where is she, I hope she is okay," Angel worries. Hope was transformed back into Gene still wearing her dress as she looks on at her friends filled with relief that they are okay, "Girls, I'm over here," she called out. The three gasped and ran to her smothering her with hugs, "Wow that was some dance," Jennifer commented. "Speaking of dance, who was that guy you were dancing with?" Giselle questioned wickedly. Gene remembers the guy oh so well, "I'm Amras and don't worry I'll be around when you need me." She shaken out her thoughts of the guy, "I don't know, everything happened too fast," she lied. As the girls walked off, Gene stayed behind a bit watching her friends, "I'm just glad you guys are all right," she whispered to herself.

The next morning it was the first day Gene gets to meet the new personal assistant that Zeph had hired. There was a knock at Gene's office door as she looks up from her emails, "You busy?" Zeph wonders. Gene nod her head no, "You were right, last night that masquerade ball was a trap, but I took care of it," she stated. Zeph smiled couldn't be proud of her, "Come, I want you to meet the personal assistant," he announced. The two both exit her office; there in the lobby a girl with hair like the sun in a tight bun, wearing stylish glasses waiting for the two. She was wearing almost a geek chic style outfit. She was wearing a button down short sleeve top, with a sweater vest on top and a sleek pencil skirt; almost making her adorable, "Gene, I'd like you to meet, Lexis Price," Zeph introduced.

Just as Gene held out her hand shaking Lexis hand, she felt her pendant dimly glows as if the pendant is telling her that they had found another spirit soldier among the area, "It's nice to meet you," Lexis said kindly as the screen fades to black.


End file.
